Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces
by Lissy Stage
Summary: An assortment of drabbles, ficlets, one-shots, and mini-arcs involving the Junjou Romantica Universe, and the characters and couples within it. Egoist Miracle No. 4: It was a silent, cold night. Angst ensues.
1. Romantic Miracle No 1

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 1<strong>

**Romantic Miracles 1**

* * *

><p>It was one of those moments when Misaki was able to think without any interruptions. His best thinking seemed to always be done in the hours after Usagi-san pounced on him to recharge.<p>

The chocolate-haired teen knew he loved these moments spent in peaceful quiet, ones spent curled into his lover, Usagi-san.

Usami Akihiko, the love of his life, was the one thing that Misaki treasured the most.

Of course, there were times when Misaki just couldn't muster up the courage to confess the feelings that he felt for his perverted rabbit. However, he was working on it. It wouldn't do to see his lover ever crushed like that day on the ferris wheel.

Not wanting to get out of this position yet, Misaki turned around as quietly as he could, lest he rouse his silver-haired lover. The brunet took one of Usagi-san's, much larger, hands and intertwined it with his own.

Smiling softly, he snuggled into the warmth the man gave off.

At times like these, he always thought of the night he realized the love he felt for the man, and how back then, all he could think about was how much it pained him to see the man concealing his feelings, and how he wanted him to always be happy.

That was the first day of the rest of their lives. A life that seemed to bring one obstacle after another; however, Misaki knew deep in his heart, that whatever came between the two, that they would somehow find a way to stay together, at each other's sides.

Blushing, the young teen silently cursed Usagi-san in his mind for turning him into a romantic sap. As if hearing Misaki's thoughts, the older man frowned in his sleep and pulled Misaki closer.

'Yep, I surely do love this life,' the teen thought as he drifted back off to dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

This collection was originally created when I was but a wee ickle baby (not literally, of course), and so the next several drabbles you will read will be even rougher than this one. I recommend pushing through, because I do swear that it gets better, and you'll see a gradual and substantial improvement in my writing from the next drabble 'til the newest. :3


	2. Terrorist Miracle No 1

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 2<strong>

**Terrorist Miracle No. 1**

* * *

><p>It was a seemingly quiet day in the university; well, not too quiet. Kamijou the Devil was throwing chalk and books at students, as normal, Miyagi You was sitting in his office, waiting for the Devil's last class to be over so he could bug him even more. It was a perfectly, normal, and quiet day. That is, until Takatsuki Shinobu decided to pay a visit to Miyagi.<p>

Miyagi snapped out of his daze when the door to his office abruptly opened and shut. Shinobu looked pissed and upset, and immediately dove for the tall man. With the new added weight to his chair, he nearly fell off, but regained his balance.

"What's wrong, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi asked calmly, stroking his lover's hair, being careful not to agitate him further.

"Risako's been bugging me lately, she even decided to come to my school and try to pick me up," Shinobu mumbled into Miyagi's shirt, "I think she's trying to get me to tell her about who you're dating."

"Oh." Miyagi said, not knowing how to answer to a problem like that.

"If she found out about us, you will still love me and stay with me, right, Miyagi?" Shinobu asked into his shirt, not wanting to look up. Miyagi could feel the slight heat emanating from it, and sighed. He lifted his honey-haired lover's head to his face, softly kissed his lips, and met his forehead with his.

"Don't worry, Shinobu-chin, if push comes to shove, she'll eventually find out, we'd be busted, I could be fired, but we'll still have each other," Miyagi answered calmly, trying his hardest to not let out a sign of his pounding heart, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Miyagi!" Shinobu answered back, kissing Miyagi full on the lips. Miyagi immediately kissed back, and nibbled on his lips, asking for entrance. When Shinobu allowed it, things became hot and heavy pretty quick; unfortunately, there came the sound of a door opening and slamming.

"What the hell, Professor? What have I told you about not locking the door when you're having sex?"

"We're not having sex, Kamijou, we're just kissing!"

"Either way, you would've started soon!"

"..." Not knowing how to combat this, Miyagi sighed and lifted Shinobu from his lap. "Let's go home, Shinobu-chin, I've already finished my last class."

"Yes, Miyagi," Shinobu answered back, with a blush and a hint of lust in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note:<strong>

I tried to write them in character as best I could...Gah, *facepalm*


	3. Kamijou's Romantic Miracle

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 3<strong>

**Kamijou's Romantic Miracle**

* * *

><p>Today is Valentine's Day. The day for lovers to cuddle close, and the day that people that are single to either, one, cry their brains out, or two, do nothing. For Kamijou Hiroki, he was taken, and happy.<p>

Later today, his boyfriend Kusama Nowaki, a pediatrician in the local hospital, was going to get off work early to spend time with his precious 'Hiro-san'. With this news in heart, and that promise of some really great sex later on, the proclaimed 'Kamijou the Devil' was in a better mood than usual; in fact, he hadn't even thrown much today.

However, that world record changed as soon as he got to one particular class with a Takahashi Misaki. You see, Misaki, unbeknownst to cinnamon-haired man, is the teen he saw Usami Akihiko, his first love and long-time crush waiting for that day in school(1).

And currently, the young man was having a hard time keeping his head up in class. Eyeing the boy, Kamijou picked up the nearest thing to him, a book, which landed smack-dab in the middle of the boy's head.

"Takahashi, my office after class." he ordered in his professor voice.

"Y-yes, Professor!" the chocolate-haired boy answered, quickly straightening up and picking up his pencil to continue his neglected notes.

Sometime later, they were all alerted that it was time to leave for class, and left in the most orderly fashion a class for Kamijou Hiroki could, tripping over each other in an effort to quickly leave. 'Idiots,' the man thought.

Picking up his things and heading to his office, he spotted Takahashi standing near the door, waiting. Kamijou quickly opened the office door, making sure to peek in first for any signs of Miyagi and his brat. Not seeing any sign of them, he ushered Misaki in.

Sitting at his desk, Kamijou took out some things, and then pointed to the seat in front of him, in which Misaki quickly obeyed.

"So, Takahashi, what the hell has been happening lately? Yesterday, you had to be prodded awake several times by that Sumi, and now you can hardly keep your head up."

"Uh, n-nothing much, Professor..." the boy muttered that answer under his breath, not looking the man in the eye.

Since this was the lunch period, he suddenly heard the door open and close, revealing a silver-haired man. Misaki quickly turned around to see his lover, leaning against the door.

"U-usagi-san?" Misaki questioned, his eyes bugging out from the sight.

"Bakahiko?" Kamijou asked at the same time, meeting Misaki's gaze when he turned back.

"So, what's going on?"

"You know this brat, Akihiko?"

"Do I know him; I recall telling you he's my boarder, Hiroki." Akihiko sighed, putting his hand on his face, exasperated.

"Oh, yeah, now that I think about it, it _is_ the same kid I saw running up to you with that nasty sandwich you asked for."

"W-wait, you two know each other?" Misaki asked, shrinking in his seat every passing moment.

"Hiroki's my childhood friend, Misaki, I didn't tell you that?"

"I don't remember ever hearing _that _kind of information!"

"Well, now you do," Usagi-san answered, finding his usual seat occupied my his tiny lover.

"Ya know what; leave Takahashi, I'll talk to you later, take that stupid rabbit with you on your way out."

"Y-yes!" Misaki answered, jumping up and taking Akihiko by the hand and out the door.

"Just a boarder? Looks more like he's screwing the boy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Next chapter will be an Egoist continuation! Sorry for not updating lately, had a case of writer's block, but got a load of ideas from jasblue97, the author of the _fantastic_ fanfic, New Life. Thank you very much so for the ideas!

(1) - Hiroki was going to mail a letter to his parents, asking them to stop sending the omiai meeting, or marriage meeting, pictures, since he'd already found his special person. Usagi-san just _happened_ to be there, too, meeting Misaki.


	4. Egoist Miracle No 1

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 4<strong>

**Egoist Miracle No. 1**

* * *

><p>"H-Hiro-san, what's all this?"<p>

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Get out if you're going to have _that_ kind of reaction?"

"You mean this?" Nowaki stepped up to Hiroki with the sparkliest smile possible; this smile was probably worse than men in Shoujo manga. It scared the daylights out of Hiro-san whenever his tall lover had that smile, but at the same time, warmed his heart.

The reason for this smile: Hiroki had decorated the house with red, pink, and white things. There was a teddy bear or two, courtesy of a certain silver-haired man, some red balloons in the shape of hearts, and even streamers.

You see, they had just gotten back from a wonderful dinner at Pandasan, the restaurant Nowaki and Hiroki go to whenever possible because of the family-friendly atmosphere, and the fast service. Since today was Valentine's Day, and so close to their anniversary, he decided to decorate the house.

"Yeah, that, you idi-mmph!" the small lover was cut off by a gentle pair of lips, the kiss conveying so much happiness. Unconsciously, Hiroki put his arms around Nowaki's neck in order to deepen the kiss, and in return, his lover had put his arms around the brunet's waist and pushed him slowly to the wall.

"W-wait a second, I'll be right back!" Kamijou yelled, pushing Kusama-sensei away; he disappeared into the room for a couple seconds, just to return with a gift wrapped neatly in girly paper. Nowaki grinned more just looking at it before opening it up. Inside was a book about puppies.

"What's this for, Hiro-san?"

"W...well, I know how much you've been begging me to let you have a dog, so I decided to let you have one. Since we're moving to a bigger place anyway, might as well go to one that allows pets..." he looked away, blushing a deep crimson color.

Man, he should've worn sunglasses today, since Nowaki's sparkly aura just brightened more. 'I swear, he's shining brighter than even the God damn sun...' he thought.

"Thank you so much, Hiro-san!" he giggled a little, you know, _before _he set the book down and tackled his small lover to the floor. Yep, today's Valentine's Day is the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This is the continuation with a big of Egoist love! Not my favorite couple, but still a rocking one, nonetheless. Please review!


	5. Takahiro's First Miracle

****Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces****

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 5<strong>

**Takahiro's First Miracle**

* * *

><p>Right at this moment, Takahashi Takahiro was getting worried. He wasn't as oblivious as everyone took him for, and knew that there was something going on with Misaki. Normally, Misaki would be calling him about his birthday being today, but it hasn't happened yet. He was worried over what might have happened to Misaki when his precious little brother moved in with Usagi-chan.<p>

Since he was off of work today, he was hoping on seeing Misaki, or talking to him a little bit. Taking his coat off the rack, he quickly let Minami where he was going. He was going to see his brother today, no matter what.

When he got off the stop on the subway three hours later, he quickly hailed a taxi and rattled off the address for one Usami Akihiko. It didn't take very long to get there, and it was easy to point to, seeing as how it was in a huge building.

When he got to the door, he was surprised to see the door was unlocked. Takahiro grumbled to himself about safety, and why Usagi-chan wasn't taking better care of his cute little brother.

Letting himself inside, he took off his shoes, mumbled his apology for intruding, and listened for a sign of them being in. Not hearing anything, much less seeing their shoes, the oblivious man hid himself behind a big box, waiting for them to get home.

It also didn't take long for _that_ to happen, either, as things seemed to be moving in a rushed story format. Right when he was getting settled, the door opened.

"Idiot, let me go!" his cute brother yelled out, blushing profusely. Usagi-chan was holding onto his arm, not letting go. They strolled to the kitchen in this manner, not noticing the Peeping Tom by the box.

"No!" Takahiro's childhood friend answered back, to his surprise. He usually never did that when he held onto him.

"Fine, but I'm only letting you off today because it's our anniversary, _and_ you got your manuscript completed _on time _for Aikawa-san..." Misaki grumbled, turning brighter than a tomato.

"Can I please get a reward, Misaki?" at this point, Takahiro was getting a bit miffed at the aura between the two, and bewildered as to what the two were talking about.

"..." Misaki looked up at the man, and leaned in slightly, eyes closed. Without hesitation, Takahiro's childhood friend met the lips of the expecting chocolate-haired young man, with a tongue darting into his mouth. Misaki slightly trembled, and did something unexpected. He, not only kissed back with force while moaning, but he grabbed at Usagi-chan.

While they were over by the kitchen, Takahiro slipped out, trying not to utter a word. Even if he was pissed at Misaki not contacting him about anything, he wasn't about to ruin something that was making him happy. He called Minami to let her know that Misaki was doing good, and they didn't need to worry about him anymore.


	6. A Nurse's Miracle

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 6<strong>

**A Nurse's Miracle**

* * *

><p>It was just another day in the hospital. Emergency Room was filled, and the Pediatrics Wing was loud and joyful. Screams of joy and glee could be heard all the way down the hall to the exit door, along with the murmurs of worried parents and the nurses gossiping.<p>

Topic of the gossip was, of course, the handsome doctor known as 'Kusama-sensei'.

"Well, _I_, think he has someone already."

"Yeah, but who? I heard he was dating a nurse down over in Neurology."

"That rumor's untrue; it was about Hana-chan. She's dating an office worker for a brokerage firm."

"Well, anybody wanna follow him, tonight?" one of the nurses, known only as Yamamoto said. She was a _big_ fan of the young doctor, and wanted to know whether he was currently involved with someone, or not. Going up to him and casually asking him wouldn't work, she reasoned to herself over and over again. She had to get a whole group of the nurses to help her, so she wouldn't look like an ass.

"I'm in. I have nothing planned that'll be as interesting as this." the brunet named Natsuko volunteered. Soon after, three of the other girls in their group invited themselves, while two others had to either work the night shift, or had plans.

Two hours later, when the click hit eight o'clock, Kusama Nowaki-sensei changed into his daily clothes, and wrote "Going Home" next to his name. Unbeknownst to the tall man, so did five other women.

He proceeded to walk out the door, with a tail. Never the wiser, he walked to his usual spot at Pandasan, waiting for his cute lover, Kamijou Hiroki.

Yamamoto, along with her four other colleagues, seated themselves at a booth within both ear, and eye-shot of Nowaki. Looking through the menu, she quickly decided what she wanted, a simple salad, chicken wings, and Sprite combo.

She saw nothing in particular, except for a certain cinnamon-haired man walk in…and…wait, sit across from Kusama-sensei?

"Girls," she nudged Natsuko while whispering her alert, "do you see what I see?"

"Yeah, a man sitting with Kusama-sensei. What about?"

"Didn't Tsumori-sensei say something about Kusama-sensei meeting someone important to him, today? I would've thought it'd be his mom, or something. But, look, it's a man."

"So, maybe it's his younger brother…"

"They look _nothing_ alike, though!"

"So, some people have siblings that look nothing like them!"

"Yeah, but _think _about it!"

"Hiro-san! What took you so long?"

All talking ceased as soon as they heard the familiar voice of a certain doctor.

"Miyagi was just being an extra asshole today, and decided to put all of his work on me. I ran before he could do it, though."

As a result, Nowaki proceeded to smile gently, and touched the small man's hand across from his.

"I-idiot, don't do things like that in public!"

"Awe, but Hiro-san, you're just _so _cute!"

"I'm a grown man, how can I be considered cute?"

Despite this, Hiroki made no move to remove his hand from the gentle giant's grasp. This only seemed to increased the radiance of the blue-eyed man's toothy grin.

"May I take your order?" a young waitress asked, gaze lingering on the hand holding. As she took the order, the other servers seemed to multiply, and gather around, with slightly weird smiles. The atmosphere of this particular section of the family-friendly restaurant proceeded to morph into a giddy fangirl one. Anyone that happened to catch a glimpse of it would probably have a seizure, what with the sparkles that seem to grow brighter and brighter around all of them.

"D-do you guys see the same things I do?"

"The pink hearts?"

"Yeah, those."

"M-mother, help me!" one of the girls, an admitted anime lover stated, quoting a particular anime, while slamming her head on the table. The girls around her just ignored it, already used to her weird actions, and random babblings.

"Nana, things like that are what makes people avoid you."

"O-oi! Fine! I have a soap opera that I'm missing anyway. Order yourself some strawberry milk, it might cure you of your temper."

"Oh, please, just shut up!"

"Hah!"

"Guys! I think I know what's going on!"

"What?"

"Kusama-sensei is _gay_, and that's his lover. No wonder the girls around them are gazing at them like that; they're all BL fan girls!"

"No, that's not true!" Yamamoto yelled, jumping up from her booth seat, and stomping over to the happy couple.

"Good evening, Kusama-sensei!"

"Oh, Yamamoto-san, nice to see you; what a coincidence."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ink-haired man tighten his grip on the smaller hand under his.

"Meet Hiro-san."

"Good evening, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Now, I have a question."

"Ask away; we're just waiting for our food, now."

"Are you two k-lovers?"

"Yes, that's about right. For eight years, now."

"Thank you."

Walking back to her table quickly, she collapsed.

"What's wrong, Yacchan?"

"It's _true!"_

"Told ya!" they all sang-songed.

"I have to admit, though, it _is_ kinda hot. Maybe I should purchase some yaoi novels the next time I go to a book store."

With her new-found knowledge, Yamamoto Keira proceeded to purchase BL novels on a daily basis, and got hooked onto Junai Egoist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>'**s Note**:

Well, I hope you guys like this new Egoist drabble.


	7. Terrorist Miracle No 2

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 7<strong>

****Terrorist Miracle No. 2**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Miyagi…" Shinobu whined for the…what was it…fifty millionth time that day, "It's so <em>hot<em> in here!"

"Shinobu-chin, there is nothing I can do for you; maybe you should stick your head in the freezer."

"But that only relieves it for _so _long, among other things," he complained, wriggling his eyebrows at the slight joke he made, "it won't help me."

"Well, try anyway," Miyagi suggested, "I promise I'll do something to help you with the heat as soon as I'm done with the papers I'm grading."

Today, Mitsuhashi University and T University were closed due to a national holiday. Of course, it was also dead in the summer heat of Japan, so it wasn't helping things that Shinobu and Miyagi were stuck in the apartment while he finished grading some papers.

"Fine!" the sandy-haired teen practically yelled, jumping off the couch, and made for the kitchen. Low and behold, there was indeed _nothing_ in there except for a pack of ice and bag of popsicles.

"Find anything in there, Shi-chin?" the raven-haired man called, struggling to comprehend the point this student was trying to make.

Instead of answering, the young man walked into the living room, greedily devouring the icy snack.

"What in the f-?" Miyagi was cut off when he looked at the sight before him; standing there was a sweaty man, wearing one of his shirts, licking at a…what was that, an ice pop? "Sh…Shinobu…" he licked his lips, looking more like a lion after its prey than a literature professor, "where'd you find that?"

Shifting around uncomfortably under the man's predatory gaze, he answered with a finger pointed towards the freezer. Just a minute ago, Miyagi was trying to get him off his back about the heat; maybe it was…the popsicle! The popsicle, and possibly his appearance. Shinobu smirked in victory, casually taking in Miyagi's clothing choice for today. A tight black windbreaker and shorts. He silently thanked whatever deity out there for today's intense heat.

Anticipation could be felt in the room as Miyagi made his way towards the younger man, and finally laid a hand on his back. Shinobu gasped as he felt another hand rubbing his thigh. A fierce blush made its way across his face as breaths became faster, and the heat became non-existent.

Sometimes, Shinobu had no idea what he did to Miyagi.

"Are you ready for some more heat, Shi…" Miyagi slowly brought the young teen's head to his, cupping his cheek, whispering in his ear in a low, sensual voice.

"No," Shinobu felt his knees hit the front of a chaise lounge chair, something new he got Miyagi to buy soon after making his way into the man's heart, "bu?"

Lips clashed as clothing was quickly scattered across the floor.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hope you liked this new drabble.


	8. Romantic Miracle No 2

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 8<strong>

****Romantic Miracle No. 2**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was with great trepidation that Misaki sat down on his older brother's sofa, hands clasped on his knees.<p>

"Here you go, Misaki," Takahiro offered, holding a cup of steaming tea out to the brunet. He carefully observed the gentle trembling of his fingers as they held the cup, blowing on it. He sat down on the sofa across from him, "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Misaki took a deep breath and let it out, sipping on the tea delicately, before placing it on the coffee table. His brother was taken aback at the emotions that lay in his younger brother's eyes, bright and determined.

"Nii-chan," he began, "I'm gay."

Takahiro froze in disbelief, before shaking his head with a chuckle of shock. "Looks like we have a lot to discuss, huh?"

Misaki gave an encouraging smile, small as it was.

"I realized it when Usagi-san started tutoring me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sorry, I have had little to-no computer access.


	9. Egoist Miracle No 2

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

****Junjou Romantica Drabbles**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 9<strong>

**Egoist Miracle No. 2**

* * *

><p>"And you brought this to me... why, exactly?" Hiroki asked, one eyebrow arched.<p>

"Because I felt like it," Akihiko nodded his head righteously, still holding onto the rubber duck in his hand. "Plus, Misaki was complaining about the amount of ducks that were coming in."

"More like you were getting jealous of whomever keeps sending your brat these rubber ducks." The cinnamon-haired man stated knowingly, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his office chair. "Now, I have work to do..."

"Just take them," Akihiko groaned piteously, "I cannot stand the sight of them anymore. Why my father is completely obsessed with these useless things is beyond me."

With a startled gasp, Hiroki snatched the box of ducks off of the silver-haired man's lap, along with the lone duckling in his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later...<em>

* * *

><p>"So, you offered to take all of the rubber ducks that are being sent to his apartment?"<p>

Hiroki nodded his head affirmatively, holding a particularly cute one in his small hand.

"Why?" Nowaki patiently asked, setting his things aside to sit comfortably next to his lover.

His answer, of course, was mumbled.

"Huh?" he asked, puzzled.

"I said it was because he called them useless, and I happen to love ducklings!" He yelled, blushing a ruby-red.

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki smiled brightly at his adorably blushing older partner, "You could've just said so!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

Maooow. {^~^}


	10. Romantic Miracle No 3

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 10<strong>

**Romantic Miracle No. 3**

* * *

><p>The buzzer from the door rang while a certain young man was pinned to the wall, in the middle of getting ravished. Who else but the silver-haired Adonis Usami Akihiko would do such a thing to an innocent, young man?<p>

Of course, realistic people would laugh at such thoughts. Not only did Takahashi Misaki need to loosen his so-called "morals" up, not only since he has been living with a man for the past four years since his high school graduation, but because he had also lost his virginity to said man in various, fun, creative ways that left them both sweating, panting, and dazed.

"Usagi-san," he squeaked, blushing at how high-pitched his voice had sounded, "Someone is at the door!"

With a shake of his head, the perverted rabbit refused to relinquish his hold on the smaller man's waist, "I refuse."

Sputtering angrily, Misaki stomped his foot once, "Whatdya mean, 'I refuse'. My ass, you refuse. Let me go!"

Another buzz sounded as the chocolate-haired brunet squirmed against the ever-enticing tongue of his lover's. It always got harder to resist and not allow himself to surrender to temptation when he had such a gorgeous man by his side. An extremely talented, gorgeous man.

"U-usagi-san," he panted, head tossing back and forth, "S-stop it!"

Mouthing around a particularly sweet section of Misaki's skin, Akihiko lifted up his eyes to meet the emeralds that he'd grown to love as much as the person.

With another buzz, Misaki was able to slip out of his rabbit's grasp, running to the door before he could be caught again.

Checking who was outside the flat using the camera, he was surprised to see a delivery man carrying a huge box.

Opening the door, the package was virtually shoved in his hands; probably from having to wait in the hallway for such a long period of time.

"Sign here," the blonde-haired muttered, handing the clipboard over to the brunet. Meanwhile, Usagi-san had already walked over and taken the package from his young lover's smaller hands.

When everything needed to be signed was signed, Misaki nodded to the man, relieved when he had, at least, gotten a nod back.

Behind him, he could hear Usagi-san ripping the box open, and a strangled gasp.

Closing the door quickly, Misaki registered the tension before turning around.

Blinking twice, he finally asked the inevitable, "Is that a giant rubber duck?"

"Yeah, and it says it's from my beloved father." The silver-haired man snorted in disgust, walking briskly towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Usagi-san," Misaki cried, following him, "What're you doing with my duck?"

"Throwing it away!" He called over his shoulder.

"No," Misaki yelled, breaking into a jog, "Don't throw it away!"

His older lover came to an abrupt stop, causing Misaki to run headlong into his back.

"_Owwww_," he complained, glaring up at his rabbit, "Let others know before you stop walking entirely, stupid rabbit."

He backed a step away when his lover turned around, one hand on his hip, the other gripping the rubber duckling.

"Why don't you want me to throw this away?" He asked, ignoring what Misaki had just finished saying.

"Because it's a waste of money if you do so; why don't you just find someone to dump it on?"

Relieved that Misaki just didn't want to waste any money, as per usual, Akihiko sorted through the people he could do so to. With a short 'Ah-hah,' along with a fist pump, he came up with the perfect person.

And the buzzer sounded again, causing his triumphant expression to quickly sour at the thought of more rubber ducks.


	11. Terrorist Miracle No 3

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 11<strong>

**Terrorist Miracle No. 3**

* * *

><p>When the timer beeped, Shinobu was nervous.<p>

When he took out the cooking sheet, he was resigned.

When the sandy-haired teen laid the sheet on the counter with a thunk, he heard the door opening.

"I'm home," a voice murmured from the entrance. The shuffling of shoes and clothing could barely be heard from the vicinity of the kitchen.

Shinobu was frozen stiff, praying that his lover didn't plan on checking on him. He sighed forlornly when he heard the footsteps behind him.

"Welcome home," Shinobu grumbled, shoulders slumped. He started when he felt the familiar arms of his lover wrap around his waist, and a chin resting on his hair.

"What's wrong, Shinobu?" Miyagi asked, nuzzling his lover's soft hair.

"What do you mean?" the university student asked, holding one of the arms encircling his thin waist-line. "Nothing's wrong, Miyagi."

"Like hell there's not," the literature professor groaned, turning the smaller man around and peering into his grey eyes. "You're usually more sarcastic, and the smell of cabbages isn't permeating the air, like usual. Now, speak."

"Well, I tried to make a pie today, but after the daily, failed attempts of a variety of dishes containing cabbage, I don't actually have much confidence in my cooking abilities."

Miyagi, being the loving man that he was, decided against blithely shrugging and telling the younger man to get it over with; however, he nearly did snort as his lover rambled on about his worries. Deciding that he needed to at least try, he let go of Shinobu and took a step towards the counter

Sighing inaudibly at the situation he was in, the older man got out a small plate and some utensils, cutting a rather large portion of pie. He cautiously picked up a bite-sized piece with his chopsticks and chewed on it quickly.

With a surprised intake of breath, Miyagi groaned out, "This is... really good."

"I know it tastes terrible, I'm sorr- wait, what?"

"I said this is delicious." The raven-haired man assured, taking a bigger bite than the last. With a low moan of pleasure, he nodded his head rapidly. "While you may not have the cooking skill down, you are an amazing baker. What is this, anyway?"

"Some sort of graham cracker and chocolate pudding recipe I found online," Shinobu nearly squealed, before remembering that he was a man, and men don't 'squeal'. Instead, he chose to steal a bite of the pie from Miyagi's plate.

"Oi," the older man grunted, playfully swatting at his lover's hands, "This is my pie. Go get your own."

It was with a smile that Shinobu realized that he'd found some way, if even possibly, to fall even more in love with his Miyagi You.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

Sorry. Way off my deadline. My friend Nom (Natalie) gave me the word pie as a prompt, since we were in cooking class. We actually ate some of this on a free day, and it was amazing.


	12. Romantic Miracle No 4

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: Minor descriptions of sexual acts. Not graphic, but it references anal sex and provides a short, and to the point, description of what rimming is.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 12<strong>

**Romantic Miracle No. 4**

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san, what is a rim-job?"<p>

Akihiko promptly spit out the coffee he was drinking all over the counter in light of the innocently asked question.

"W-what?" The older man asked, positive that he had misheard the teen's question.

"I asked you what a rim-job is, you idiot!" Misaki growled in annoyance as he grab a bottle of disinfectant and a paper towel from the sink cabinet in order to clean the mess the irritating rabbit had made of his kitchen counter. If you listened close enough, you'd probably be able to hear soft cursing.

"Misaki, do you understand what you're asking me?" He calmly countered, smirking slightly at his lover.

"I know it's related to sex..." the chocolate-haired teen clarified, walking over to the trash can to throw away the soiled paper towels. "I just thought it'd be better to ask you about it..."

"Okay, come over here," the silver-haired Adonis beckoned, strolling towards the living room. "We'll need to be a bit more comfortable for this," he explained. Mentally, he added, '_though I am shivering in anticipation of your reaction_.'

An uneasy Misaki was by his side on the couch within a matter of a few silent seconds. And to Akihiko's sadistic delight, the teen was, of course, very flustered, fidgeting restlessly. He could tell Misaki was unsure of just what he had gotten himself into.

"A rim-job is a colloquial term for analingus," Usagi-san started bluntly, shifting on the sofa to better gauge his lover's reaction. "And analingus is when you provide oral stimulation to the anus."

The resulting blush was as predicted, though the reality was always better. If it was possible, Misaki seemed to have created an undiscovered shade of red. "So, you lick the ass...?"

"Yeah, and if you want, I can provide a... proper demonstration," Akihiko smirked again, bringing his face closer to the smaller man's.

"No, no, I'm quite alright," Misaki spluttered, jumping off of the couch immediately, "I'll go and do the laundry now."

It was with a shake of his head that Usagi-san allowed his precious lover to walk away. And, upon closer observation, he was walking with a slight stiffness. Oh, Akihiko was gonna get Misaki soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

The sequel to this drabble is titled _Seeds Sown_.


	13. Terrorist Miracle No 4

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 13<strong>

**Terrorist Miracle No. 4**

* * *

><p>"Go fish!"<p>

"God dammit," Shinobu protested, looking at his currently large hand of cards. He leaned over the dining room table in order to take another card off the deck.

"Three," Miyagi called, "Got any threes, Shinobu-chin?"

Growling slightly, the sandy-haired teen brought out two threes and settled them on the table with a slight thud. Wincing visibly, Miyagi almost felt bad for beating his adorable lover's ass at such a childish game.

Almost, being the operative word.

"Got any Kings?"

Shinobu handed the card over, cursing himself for not asking for that one before.

"Got any fours?"

"Go fish," Shinobu smirked, happy that Miyagi had finally fumbled.

"Got any twos?"

Miyagi calmly handed over three of his cards, and Shinobu squealed in delight, placing them on top of the wooden table, smugly.

Soon after, Shinobu won the game, and Miyagi was dismayed that he had even agreed to the game in the first place.

The teen wouldn't stop howping his victory, happy as he was that his luck turned around.

That is, until Shinobu kissed him hard and passionately.

Inwardly, the raven-haired man was cheering his own sheer good luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Acknowledgments<strong>:

I love all of you guys. Your reviews, favorites, and alerts, alone, make me absolutely ecstatic. Especially since this was really just a way for me to improve my writing, and it has become an utter joy. I was literally _bouncing_ in excitement after I posted the previous drabble and got 5 _reviews_. It was amazing!


	14. Sorata's Miracle

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 14<strong>

**Sorata's Miracle**

* * *

><p>When Hiroki came back from work, he was, to put it simply, tired.<p>

Most of his idiotic students had, conveniently, forgotten about the essay he had assigned last Friday on The Tale of Genji, a minor assessment that they could, indeed, process what they were reading. Apparently, most can't even follow directions correctly.

And, of course, he had gotten Miyagi's paperwork dumped on him, making his already _bursting _inbox even more intimidating.

And he just wanted to go to _sleep_ and _forget _that Takahashi, of all the people, was the only one to do that assignment in his morning class.

However, it didn't seem he would be relaxing into his bed and drifting off into a deep sleep. At all.

Rubbing his hand against his face and leaning on one of the walls, still in the entrance with his shoes on, the cinnamon-haired man tried again.

"You left the door open... why?"

"I don't know..." His lover slumped, looking incredibly guilty.

"And to whom does _that_ belong to?" Hiroki pointed at the creature at Nowaki's feet.

"I don't know," the man said, now looking down sheepishly.

Tapping his foot, Hiroki asked his last question:

"How are we going to get it out?"

"I just don't know, Hiro-san."

"Maoooooow," the cat purred, oblivious to the grief it was currently causing.

Just before Nowaki sweat-dropped and one of Hiroki's veins burst, they heard the panicked shouting of a man outside of their ajar door.

"Sorata!" He called, "_Soraaaaataaaaa_!"

With a mew, the cat lazily swaggered out the door.

Hiroki closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering whether or not he was going senile by his odd assessment of the cat's behavior.

He and Nowaki both shared a look and strolled out the door.

They could see the cat, evidently Sorata, being picked up by his owner. He looked at the couple and jogged towards them.

"Hello, I'm Takano Masamune," he introduced, bowing. "I see my cat somehow got into your apartment."

With mumbled introductions and a bow each, Hiroki nodded his head, still incredibly tired.

"Takano-san!" A man called out, running towards them. "You found Sorata?"

Rattling off an explanation, Takanl reassured the smaller man, about Hiroki's height, that nothing had happened to the cat.

"Wait," said Hiroki, "Aren't you Onodera Ritsu?"

With a raised brow, Onodera nodded. "Yeah, have we met?"

Sticking out a hand for the man to shake, Hiroki responded, "Yeah, I was around sometimes when you used to edit for Usami Akihiko."

Smiling, Onodera shook his hand and made a noise of agreement. "Yeah, I remember you; it's been a long time!"

Clearing his throat, Takano opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Onodera, "How have you been?"

"Very good, actually, but also very tired." The cinnamon-haired replied, leaning a bit onto Nowaki.

"Hello," Onodera bowed towards Nowaki, "I don't we've ever met before."

Nowaki nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm Kusama Nowaki."

Conversation grew a bit stilted, no one quite knowing what to say.

Clearing his throat, Takano said, "So, where do you two live?"

"Hiro-san and I live in that open apartment back there."

"So, together?" Onodera asked.

"Yeah, together," Hiroki said, his usual frown quirking into a small smile. Usually, most people thought that Hiroki and Nowaki were just roommates. This, however, was definitely a refresher.

"Well, I am incredibly tired, and I just want to go to sleep." Hiroki announced, covering up a sudden jaw-breaking yawn with his hand.

"See you tomorrow, Kamijou-san." Onodera said, turning around with Takano-san. The latter was slapped on the arm after a few seconds, and Onodera could clearly be heard yelling, "I'm not going to your apartment because you'll do something stupid!"

Hiroki just chuckled, and walked away with Nowaki, side-by-side.

'Today wasn't so bad,' he thought, looking up at his lover. Nowaki just quirked a smile in reply, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

Yeah, this one was a bit lacking. It didn't come out half as good as I wanted it, but I really needed to write a drabble involving Egoist.

Once again, thank you for reading, reviewing, and just _being_ there! ^~^


	15. Romantic Miracle No 5

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 15<strong>

**Romantic Miracle No. 5**

* * *

><p>When Usagi-san came home from Marukawa Publishing, he called out for his lover.<p>

"Misaki?"

There was no answer. It was completely silent. Then his phone rang.

Flipping open his phone, he answered the call automatically, "Moshi-moshi?"

"I'm upstairs, Usagi-san."

"Are you okay, Misaki?"

"Yeah, just have a killer headache. It feels like it's concentrated in my eye."

"Have you taken anything?"

"No," he answered, a sheepish tone slipping into his quiet voice, "I couldn't find any pain relievers, and then I got a bit dizzy."

"Okay, I'll bring something up for you. I love you."

Not feeling up to putting up his usual persona, Misaki uttered a simple, "Okay," and hung up on his lover.

A minute or two later, he heard the distinct footfalls of his lover outside of the door to his room.

Squeezing Suzuki-san slightly, Misaki sat up, gesturing for him to come closer. He winced as the jostling of his head caused the pain to expand by the tiniest bit.

Usagi-san laid the plate, glass of water, and pills on the dresser, taking off his socks and tie in order to get more comfortable. Crawling onto the bed, he simply looked at the chocolate-haired brunet, and held out his arms.

Sighing in relief, Misaki crawled over to Usagi-san, burrowing his head against the solid, warm chest. He shifted until he was leaning against his bunny, which was leaning against the pillows up against the headboard.

Running his fingers through Misaki's hair, massaging his scalp, the silver-haired man asked, "Do you want to eat now, or...?"

"No, I'm good right now."

"No, eat first, so you don't fall asleep and wake up miserable." Usagi-san demanded.

Reaching over to the dresser, he grabbed the small plate he had prepared. "Here, eat this."

Misaki snorted, "Last night's leftovers?"

"Of course," Usagi-san waved off, "I didn't want to cause Misaki grief by accidentally blowing something up, so I followed the clear directions you wrote for me next to the microwave and heated it up for you."

Nodding his head slightly, Misaki hugged Usagi-san around his waist, before turning around entirely, resting his back against his chest. Usagi-san merely smiled at the teen's adorable behavior, spreading his legs a bit and winding his arms around the brunet's waist. He rested his chin on his lover's soft hair.

When he was done eating, Usagi-san took the plate out of his hands and replaced it back on the dresser, picking up the glass of water and pills.

Misaki held out his hand and stuffed the pills in his mouth, drinking the water when it was handed to him.

Encouraging him to lay down, Usagi-san stood up to bring the dishes downstairs.

When he had walked through the room again, Misaki was turned towards the door, waiting. Green eyes lit up brilliantly, and a smile matched.

Usagi-san's matched the brunet's in its brilliance, crawling onto the bed, pulling the blankets on top of himself and holding out his arms, again.

They fell asleep holding each other tightly, in their tiny cocoon of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

I wish I had an Usagi-san to hold me with my terrible headache. Maow. I was feeling incredibly sappy. And my head still really hurts.

I just got done reading this fic that was written in Dolan text, and it made me laugh. Oh my god. It was amazing.


	16. Misaki and Shinobu's Miracle

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 16<strong>

**Misaki and Shinobu's Miracle**

* * *

><p>"Green peppers, check, tomatoes, check, more heat-resistant mugs, check..." Misaki muttered as he strolled down the aisle of the store, "Oh, cabbage..."<p>

Misaki turned his cart around, moving swiftly to the Vegetables and Fruits aisle, wheels making slight squeaking noises against the floor. When he got there, there were only a few left.

However, the brunet nearly turned around when he saw the cart parked next to it was loaded up with a... lot of cabbage.

Misaki approached slowly. He didn't know whether he really needed to go get the cabbage, or if he should just leave immediately.

The sandy-haired teen handling one of the last remaining cabbages was just placing it in his cart when a soft voice ventured, "Um, may I please get some?"

Shinobu looked up from his cart, where he had just been contemplating the money needed to acquire his mother-load, when a chocolate-haired teen had stepped up.

Nodding, Shinobu was about to go the check-out section when the teen spoke up again, "You know, there are a ton more recipes that don't involve cabbage."

Turning on his heel, Shinobu lifted a single eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Flustered, Misaki placed two cabbages within a bag, in his cart. "I'm sorry, it's just... that's a lot of cabbage."

"Miyagi says the same thing," Shinobu muttered to himself, "So, are you telling me you know how to cook?"

Nodding tightly, Misaki fumbled with his sleeve, "Good enough."

"Teach me." Shinobu demanded.

"Wai-, what?" Misaki spluttered.

"I want you to teach me how to cook. Please?"

At that point, Misaki only felt a momentary pang of regret that he hadn't turned around and gone to buy something else, before he opened up his mouth and agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

I hope this didn't sound bad. Iit's hard to write when your muse is somewhere else.

If any if you didn't know, I wrote a prompted one-shot for SiH and JR. It's a crack!fic crossover called The Fourth Wall.


	17. The Miracle of a Plot

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 17<strong>

**The Miracle of a Plot**

* * *

><p>"Hiroki," Akihiko greeted, closing the door behind him and flopping into the seat in front of his childhood friend. "Misaki's birthday is in a couple days."<p>

Hiroki sat back and raised a single brow, "And this is of my concern, why...?"

"Because I'm trying to get him more comfortable with his sexuality," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "He still thinks he's straight and just happened to fall in love with me."

Hiroki snorted, shaking his head, "Your brat is in serious denial, isn't he?"

The silver-haired man just nodded his head, "He says he has never entertained a single homosexual thought until he met me."

"That can't be true!" The literature professor slammed a hand on the desk, "Delusional little shit."

"Oi," Akihiko muttered. "That's _my_ little delusional Misaki you're bad mouthing."

Hiroki just ignored the comment, not bothering to even apologize. After all, not only was he _right_, but Bakahiko hadn't even told him he was wrong.

"Now," Akihiko leaned forward, hands clasped in his lap, "I'm organizing a party with all gay couples, and I'm going to need to start _now_. I'm inviting you and Kusama."

"Nowaki?" Hiroki questioned, "Are you sure? He doesn't like you very much."

"This isn't about me though," Akihiko denied, "This is about Misaki. He can't stay so confused. Takahiro didn't tell him anything about this lifestyle, since he hadn't even entertained the thought that Misaki could be anything other than straight."

Hiroki pondered the idea silently, before nodding his head. "While I may not like him, he's good for you," Hiroki smiled sadly. "I'll try to convince Nowaki to let his grudge go for one night.

"However," Hiroki raised a single digit, "_You_ owe me."

"Great," Akihiko beamed, "Do you know any other gay couples?"

Just then, a sandy-haired teen walked in, raising a single eyebrow at Hiroki and Akihiko. "Where's Miyagi?"

"How should I know?" Hiroki growled, "Get out before the dean catches you."

Akihiko raised a hand in a bid to silence Hiroki. "And who are you?"

"Takatsuki Shinobu," he answered, surprised. "And you?"

"Usami Akihiko."

"The novelist?"

"Un," he nodded, "Oh, yeah. I remember, Misaki's new friend. You're that other literature professor's lover, right?"

Shinobu blushed a ruby red, remembering just how he had discovered that fact. Hiroki just shook his head, not even wanting to know.

"Perfect," Akihiko smirked, "I'm organizing a party for Misaki, for his birthday."

Grabbing the teen's full-attention, Akihiko continued, "He's terribly confused by his sexuality. It will be all gay couples only, and Misaki mustn't know about this. Bring your lover with you."

Akihiko rose from his seat, "Now, I need to go and finish my newest before the deadline and plan the party.

"Let me know if there are any problems."

"When's Takahashi's birthday?" Hiroki questioned.

"On the eighteenth of August," Akihiko waves off, plotting the party in his head.

Shinobu and Hiroki are left alone, not even bothering to acknowledgment the other, when Shinobu remarks, "I'll try to not to react negatively towards you during the party for Misaki."

Hiroki raises a single brow, opening his mouth to answer, when Miyagi walks in.

He bemusedly looks between the two men, "Did I miss something?"

Hiroki just snorts, shaking his head, and mutters about "idiots", and their "brats".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

I'm reallly sorry that I haven't update in seven days, but I didn't have any good ideas after that last drabble.


	18. Akikawa Yayoi's Miracle

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Co-written with<strong>: AnimeWolf524

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 18<strong>

**Akikawa Yayoi's Miracle**

* * *

><p><em>When he turned away, a strong hand gripped his chin and gently turned his head to the left. Miyagi stood there, expression solemn and distressed.<em>

_"I love you," Miyagi muttered, lips colliding with the younger teen's. The teen slowly turned his body, arms encircling a strong neck, and kissed with fervor._

_A devilish tongue soon found its way between parted lips, mapping out the ridges and contours of a mouth._

_Miyagi moaned at the taste of Shinobu: cinnamon. Brash, bitter, and delicious. Like the brunet whose hips he was bringing forward to his own._

_A gasp escaped from the teen's lips, breathy moans spilling out as they released each other to gulp in air._

_"Miyagi," Shinobu moaned, gripping the older man's broad shoulders, "I love you, too!"_

* * *

><p>Shinobu quickly closed the book in his hands, eye twitching at the utter <em>shit<em> he had just finished reading.

He placed it back on the shelf sideways, calming his breathing... trying not to scream in fury in the crowded bookstore. After all, he didn't want to gain any attentions from passers-by and customers alike. Or risk getting banned.

Once he got his anger under control, the teen picked the book back up and walked towards the counter of Marimo Books in a matter of seconds, clutching the cursed novel in his right hand.

The employee he approached made Shinobu pause at the counter and shield his eyes. He looked like some sort of Shoujo manga character; so much so, that Shinobu could've sworn he'd seen sparkles and little bubbles surrounding the man, giving him a _kawaii _atmosphere.

Clearing his throat, and trying his best to avoid the sickening pink sight, Shinobu asked, "How many of these," he squinted at the author's pen name on the cover, "Akikawa Yayoi novels do you currently have in your store?"

The man smiled cheerfully and took the book from Shinobu, "Ano, I believe this was our newest shipping. So... we probably have over several hundred copies of the Junai Terrorist series in stock."

He handed the book back, and Shinobu placed it back on the counter with a trembling hand, lest his break the book in a fist.

As he counted down from ten again, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, God damned stupid author..."

Yukina's eyebrows lifted at the teen's mutterings, remembering the last two times he'd seen this reaction. The first time from a cinnamon-haired man; he had this really scary frown. Another time from another teenager with chocolate-colored hair. Both had very similar, violent reactions.

He covered a giggle up with a cough, trying his best to not laugh at the teen's expense.

Shinobu adjusted his messenger bag and thanked the man, buying at least one volume of each series.

When he got back to Miyagi's apartment, he dropped his messenger bag onto the dining room table and curled up into a corner, looking through all of the books he had purchased.

That's the position Miyagi had found Shinobu in about two hours later.

He raised a single black brow at the novels tossed carelessly on the table. Before he had a chance to pick one up, Shinobu had already taken them into his arms, clutching them to his chest, shaking his head furiously, "Don't do it!"

Miyagi sighed in exasperation at his younger lover, "Just give me the books."

Shinobu shrugged his shoulders, dropping them all on the table.

"Why did you buy all of these?" Miyagi asked before he picked any of them up, a hand on his hip.

Shinobu laughed nervously, scratching at his head, smiling sheepishly, "Impulse purchase?"

"I'd expect that carefree attitude out of anyone else but you, now why?"

Shinobu crossed his arms in front of his chest, scowling, "I saw them and knew I'd need proof in order to get Misaki to kill him."

"What? Kill who?"

Pointing at the books, Shinobu murmured, "Just look at those atrocities."

Thirty minutes later found Miyagi in a dark mood. "I'm going to help Takahashi-kun kill him..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

There is a part two for this drabble. xD

AnimeWolf524 and I came up with this while private messaging each other.

I feel sorry for Shinobu and Miyagi, rofl. They were turned into a book series! Oh, Great Lord Usami Akihiko, I applaud you.


	19. A Miyagi and Egoist Miracle

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 19<strong>

**A Miyagi and Egoist Miracle**

* * *

><p>"It's your own damn fault that you got caught," Kamijou snaps, a vein pulsing beneath his skin. "If you hadn't been having sex in the office again-"<p>

"But, Kamijouuu," Miyagi whined.

"You and your brat wouldn't be Bakahiko's newest book series!"

Miyagi turned over towards the brunet, biting on a handkerchief as he pulled it down, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Why are you in my fucking apartment?!" he yells, slamming Akihiko's newest romantic trash closed with a loud thud. Miyagi straightens himself out, sniffling, putting away his handkerchief for another angst-filled day.

"Because Shinobu is at Takahashi-kun's, begging him to murder Usami-san."

Kamijou's eyes gleam as he laughs a stream of, "Fuu, fuu, fuu."

That's when Kusama walked in, face buried in a book that looked remarkably like second volume in the series of Junai Terrorist novels.

Wait a minute.

"What are you reading?" Miyagi tenses, eyes narrowed at the damned book.

The younger man jumps slightly, then his own eyes narrow at Miyagi, "Why are you here?"

Miyagi curls into a ball, "Never mind that!"

Kamijou glares at the man curled at his feet, "Go home, already!"

Huffing slightly, Miyagi picked himself off of the floor, straightening out his clothes.

Just before he leaves, he leans over Kamijou and embraces him. While Kusama growls and Kamijou struggles, Miyagi whispers, "Does he know he's reading...?"

He can feel the cinnamon-haired brunet wince slightly, "No, I try not to tell him..."

Letting go of his colleague, Miyagi pauses at Nowaki and pats the man's shoulder, "You've managed to stay so innocent..."

With a snuffle, the man shuffles out of the apartment.

Nowaki glances at Hiro-san, eyebrows raised, "What did he mean by...?"

"Nothing," the man says, walking towards him with a subtle sway of his hips. He does a remarkable job of taking Nowaki's mind off of the other literature professor's odd behavior.

Nowaki doesn't even remember the incident as he cuddles his lover close to his larger frame, an hour or so later, on their bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

Yeah, my muse ran away from me. I tried a manga format, this time, but I don't think I quite managed it.

One day I will fix up and rewrite the first eight or so drabbles. D;


	20. Tsubaki Kyouya's Miracle

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 20<strong>

**Tsubaki Kyouya's Miracle**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Takatsuki-kun!" a voice called for Shinobu. The sandy-haired teen turned his head, eyes searching for the source.<p>

A few seconds later, a body came bounding into him, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

"Oi," he cried, backtracking a few steps. He straightened out his clothes, dusting them off to ensure there weren't any dark spots. "What are you doing?"

"I just got invited to a goukon, and since I have to invite about four others guys, I was thinking y-"

"No."

"-ou could come and... wait, what?"

But Shinobu was already walking away, shaking his head at his classmate's idiocy. Like he would do such a thing, especially with all of the pressure his parents were putting on him to "settle down", and "meet a nice girl". Of course they would immediately assume he was heterosexual; after all, there _obviously_ weren't any other sexual orientations in the world.

An arm wrapped around his slender shoulders, but he shrugged it off as soon as he could. Damn that guy, but he was touchy-feely.

"Stop touching me," he ordered haughtily.

"But Takatsuki-kun," the brunet, Tsubaki Kyouya whined, hands shoved in his jeans pockets. "I just need one other guy!"

"Then ask someone else!"

"I can't! No one else will come!"

"I am already in a relationship with someone."

At this, the other teen's "ears" perked up, so-to-speak.

"Oh, arrreeee yoouuu," Tsubaki smirked mischievously.

As Shinobu sashayed away, a plan started to form in Tsubaki's mind.

Operation: Find Out Who The Ice-Prince is Dating.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

This one is a bit more... angsty. Well, crap. That's not good. My fluff D; Tch. I'll show you, angst. You shall not take over my writing! *shoots magic bunnies that wear pants* Look at all dem sparkles...


	21. Kyouya's Blunder of a Miracle

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle 21<strong>

**Kyouya's Blunder of a Miracle**

* * *

><p>Kyouya looked around both ways as he followed Takatsuki-kun down the street, tucking his bag in closer to his side.<p>

When he got to the sidewalk, he felt the urge to play spy music, so he took out his phone and played a song, pressing the ear buds in his ears.

When he turned back, Shinobu had already made his way further down the sidewalk.

He panicked, and took off at a jog, cursing under his breath when Shinobu walked into a book store. Strolling inside, Kyouya tucked himself into a small corner.

Looking around, he noticed, with increasing horror, that he was in the tentacle hentai section of the huge store.

He had had a fear of octopuses for years, and it was making him queasy seeing the pictures on the DVD covers. Without even realizing it, his ear buds fell out.

He then edged away from the shelves, and found himself bumping into someone.

The person behind him grunted, and dropped whatever merchandise he had been holding. Turning, Tsubaki felt to his knees, and gathered the books. Sneaking a peak, he realized they were all yaoi novels. The teen colored slightly, and looked away, handing the books to whoever they belonged to.

"Watch where you're going next time, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki looked up and saw Shinobu. Jaw dropping, he sputtered, "Ta-takatsuki-kun?"

"Don't speak a word of this," he threatened icily, "Or I tell all of your goukon friends about your visit to the tentacle hentai section."

Tsubaki shook his head wildly, clasping his hands in a sign of forgiveness. "No, anything but that! I won't get laid for years!"

"Then, I guess we never saw each other then, right?"

Tsubaki nodded slowly, eyes wide with fear. Shinobu just rolled his eyes and walked away, heading to the doors.

And with that, Tsubaki grew even more determined to find out who the sandy-haired teen was dating.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>:

So, I waited until late at night to post... I'm so sorry! D; I just didn't feel like writing, until now. Plus, ToonTown. I got a membership, and just felt compelled to play it xD My mommy looked at me weird, "Nina, how old are you?"

Lol.

I also want to thank you guys for all of your support! After the next review, I'll have broken 50 reviews for Hugging, which is just amazing!


	22. Tsubaki's Miracle of Observations

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 22<strong>

**Tsubaki's Miracle of Observations**

* * *

><p>Several days later, Kyouya looked over at his complete list of data, trying to make sure he had all of his observations written down.<p>

Project: Ice Prince

●Takatsuki buys BL novels

● Hangs out at a large loft

● Has cooking books

● Daydreams... a lot

With a nod of his head, he leaned back in his swiveling chair, steepling his fingers together.

Thinking it over, he came up with two possibilities: Takatsuki-kun is either a closet-fangirl, or he was seeing an extremely wealthy cougar.

The teen grunted in frustration, running a hand through his disheveled, curly locks. It was just so unfair that, while Kyouya had to rely on goukon to find a decent date, Takatsuki-kun was, somehow, seeing some older woman.

After all, the evidence added up. Only girls buy yaoi novels; it's just not something a guy would do. He hangs out at a huge building, which houses lofts. She has to live there.

Then, there were the cooking books. What man wouldn't try and impress a woman with his mad skills?

The daydreaming was self-explanatory: he was thinking of her.

Now, he just had to unveil the secret identity of the woman.

Time to plan.

"Fufufufufu.." he laughed maniacally, head tossed back. A shoe hit the back of his head, and he winced at the force behind the throw.

Turning around in his chair, he complained, "Why did you hit me?"

"Idiot," the other guy grunted, face mushed sideways on his pillow. "Why are you up so late, laughing evily to yourself? You're freaking me out!"

"Shut up," he commanded, arms crossed, pouting. "I'm plotting something."

"Just go to sleep," came the muttered response, as his roommate drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

So, I made another really late drabble update. I'm such a procrastinator! xD

I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this arc, before I move onto Egoist.


	23. The Miracle of a Meeting

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 23<strong>

**The Miracle of a Meeting**

* * *

><p>Opening the door to the room, Tsubaki observes all of the students within it.<p>

Several otaku, an entire group of giggling girls - ages eleven and above, like a board game - and a few teenage boys.

The brunet looks at those boys, arches an eyebrow, and shrugs his shoulders. Not his business who they look up to.

He closes the door behind him, then dramatically sashays towards a desk and chair.

A few tense seconds later, he slams the portfolio onto the desk.

"The Takatsuki Shinobu Fan Club meeting shall now commence."

Everyone shuts up, looking up at him with determination.

"It has been brought to my attention that Takatsuki-kun is dating someone."

The entire club gasps in sync, all horrified at such a travesty. Several of the girls have tears in their eyes, as do the teenager boys. Ah, the loss of a brotherly figure can be so harsh.

"Now, I have collected data. My conclusion: he is dating a wealthy, cougar."

They all start shouting in disbelief.

He slams his hand on the table, then winces in discomfort. Rubbing his stinging palm with his other hand, he yells, "Silence!"

When all is quiet, he walks around the desk, arms crossed behind his back. "Now, I have found him buying novels specifically directed towards women. I have found cooking books in his bag, and have followed him to a loft.

"Your mission: find out who this mysterious woman is, specifically."

One of the otaku - he's wearing a white headband with **_高槻忍 _****_- ENDURE _**written across the front - stands up, and offers his part in the plan.

The girls and the teenage boys stand, waiting for their part.

Tsubaki grins enthusiastically. 'Oh, what a day!'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

Okay, sorry about the last drabble. But, in my defense, I was watching Despicable Me, again, okay? xD I wanna see the next part, just for the minions ^~^

Tsubaki is in a fan club. Ermahgerd o.O

Shinobu is supposed to mean Endure, by the way.


	24. The Miracle of Successful Stalking

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge<strong>/**Prompt**: The 100 Prompts - 100 Stories Challenge/#15, puzzle.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 24<strong>

**The Miracle of Successful Stalking**

* * *

><p>"Target is on the move, over."<p>

"I just stepped in something, over."

"Where are you going, senpai, over."

"Would you _stop _overusing the word, 'over', over?!" Tsubaki cracked, whisper-shouting into the walkie-talkie. A nearby older woman looked at him strangely, and he winced, waving a hand in front of his face to signal his apology.

"Sorry, over!" various voices sounded through the speaker. He exasperatedly accepted their apologies.

Peeking around the corner of the shelves of the Wal-to-Wal-Market, Tsubaki spied Takatsuki making his way to the produce aisle. Trying his best to look as casual as possible, he added a random product to his basket, and trailed behind the sandy-haired teen.

A crackle alerted him to the loudness of his walkie-talkie, and he quickly turned down the volume.

"Yes? Over."

"Takatsuki-san is rampaging the cabbages, over."

"What?" he blinked, and looked up from the apples.

It was, indeed, true. Takatsuki had a cart half-way filled with cabbages, and Tsubaki had to cringe at the sheer force he put into dropping them into the cart.

'_More like throwing_.' He thought to himself, looking away before the image became too painful. He tugged at his dark clothing, and busied himself with the various fruits.

"He's on the move, over."

Several minutes passed after that slowly. Tsubaki and the club members were near-exhausted from following Takatsuki around the store. The teen didn't even bother to buy anything, too! It was just needless wandering.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Takatsuki finally made his way to the register, getting his items scanned. Tsubaki observed the cashier's puzzled expression, as his own assorted items were put on the conveyor belt. He paid for his very few items shortly, following the other teen out of the doors.

"Senpai, over," one of the boys called out from the walkie-talkie. He immediately responded with an annoyed grunt.

"You just bought some sort of butt ointment."

He blinked and flushed a deep scarlet red when he realized that he had done just that.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings, over."

"Shut up! Over!" he nearly growled, gritting his teeth in frustration.

He followed Takatsuki-san out of the store, and jumped into his own car. Once the engine was running, he waited until the teen was well out of sight, before wondering how he was going to eat the apple he had, inadvertently, purchased. Sighing at his own bad luck, he backed out of the parking lot and drove around for a while.

"Tsubaki-san," one of the girls called.

"You didn't say over!" another girl whined.

"Neither did you! Over!"

"What _is _it, over?" Tsubaki rolled his eyes as he stopped at a red light.

"Takatsuki-san is pulling into the parking lot of his apartment building, over."

Tsubaki nodded his head and voiced his understanding. Taking his time, as the light turned to green, he drove to the huge apartment building, stopping the car.

The teen looked within his car and found a near-empty bottle of water. Smiling to himself in smug satisfaction, he opened his door and dumped the rest of the water over his green apple. He moaned in bliss as he took a bite, leaning back.

An hour had passed before Takatsuki-san finally emerged from the building, an older man trailing behind him.

Tsubaki looked around for the woman, but could not find her.

"Are you sure he's dating someone, over?" one of the girls boredly asked.

"Yeah, he told me himself. Over."

Wiping a hand over his face, Tsubaki started up the car and followed Takatsuki to his next destination. The older man that had walked out of the building with him was now walking comfortably by his side, and Takatsuki's cheeks burned a light rouge, an outraged expression crossing his features.

Tsubaki filed this info away for future perusal.

"Where are you guys, anyway? Over." He asked into the walkie-talkie, stopping.

"In the alleyways, over."

"I'm using telepathy, over."

"No you're not. This isn't a horror manga, over."

Tsubaki shook his head and cursed himself for his curiosity.

When Takatsuki and the older man finally stopped, it was in front of an exclusive restaurant. Grunting in anger, Tsubaki realized he would have to sit outside _again_.

'Well, at least it is for a good cause.' He mourned, settling himself for another uncomfortable sitting. He eventually got out of his car to stretch his legs, about half an hour later, which was when Takatsuki and the older guy decided to walk out of the restaurant.

He squinted, and wondered whether or not the cougar had stayed inside. It was also very odd that that older man was still with him.

Locking his door, Tsubaki followed them down the sidewalk, and then into a quiet neighborhood. It was getting colder, and he just wanted to go home, now.

Takatsuki and the older man were getting closer and closer, when the man suddenly pinned Takatsuki to a wall. Tsubaki jumped into action, pushing the man off of him.

When he looked back at Takatsuki, to his surprise, the other teen looked pissed. It wasn't the expression that surprised him – Tsubaki would've been pretty pissed, as well – but the words that he uttered, next:

"What the fuck?!"

"What do you mean?"

Takatsuki sighed, running a hand through his fringe. He went to the older man, where he was leaning against the wall, and asked in a distinctly different tone:

"Miyagi, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Miyagi responded, smiling unsteadily. He stood up straighter, smoothing down his suit for any wrinkles and dirt, and regarded Tsubaki with a cool expression. Miyagi sighed, before turning back towards Takatsuki.

"Come on, Shinobu-chin," he said, slinging an arm over the sandy-haired teen's shoulders. Takatsuki blushed a darker red, before Tsubaki saw an unfamiliar smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

Takatsuki turned his head away with a huff, though he contradicted any negative words by shuffling in closer to Miyagi.

Once they were out of sight, Tsubaki checked on his walkie-talkie.

"Oh my," one of girls exclaimed.

"I cannot believe…"

"YES!" one of the boys yelled, though it was slightly crackled.

"I knew it!"

"No you didn't!"

Tsubaki was still distinctly confused at what they were excitedly chattering about, and asked, "What, over?"

It got significantly quieter, and one of the girls questioned:

"You don't know, do you?"

"No…"

One of the otaku fan boys seemed to be in tears as he said, "He is so innocent!"

Tsubaki turned the volume down to mute, and just concluded this mission to be a failure.


	25. Egoist Miracle No 3

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge<strong>/**Prompt**: The 100 Prompts - 100 Stories Challenge/#3, cuddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 25<strong>

**Egoist Miracle 3**

* * *

><p>Hiroki woke up slowly, though his eyes were still closed. It felt as if it were still night, and he just wanted to go back to sleep. A pressure centered on his bladder, however, made it apparent that he wouldn't be heading back to dreamland for a little bit.<p>

Groaning to himself, he tried to sit up, but found himself unable to. Opening his eyes, he blearily looked to the right and encountered a solid, naked chest. Nowaki. Great.

At first, he tried to struggle out of the giant's arms, but damn that man if he didn't have a vice-like grip, even in his sleep. When that didn't quite work out – Nowaki merely grunted and pulled him in a bit closer – Hiroki tried pushing at his lover's chest.

"Nowaki," he rasped, before clearing his throat. "Nowaki!" he said, a little bit louder. The younger man peacefully snoring next to him took a deep breath, and then answered:

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"Can you get up? I need to go use the bathroom."

"Okay," Nowaki answered, letting his grip weaken.

When Hiroki padded back into the room, Nowaki was still awake.

"What are you doing? Go back to sleep."

"But it feels cold without Hiro-san in bed with me," Nowaki slurred sleepily. Okay, maybe not so awake.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, though he could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks. Sighing in exasperation, the older man walked to the bed, and crawled in when Nowaki lifted the covers up for him.

When they were both settled – well, cuddled closely together, as Nowaki was wont to do - Nowaki leaned over to turn the light back off.

"Good night, Hiro-san."

"Good night… Nowaki."

Hiroki would deny, with a furious passion, that he felt the same way as Nowaki did.


	26. Junjou Mini Miracle No 1

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Challenge<strong>/**Prompt**: 100 Prompts - 100 Stories Challenge/#60, curious**.

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: 658

* * *

><p><strong>Junjou Mini Miracle 1<strong>

**The Miracle of Sated Curiosity**

* * *

><p>A few days after that night next to the swings, Hiroki found himself still thinking about the boy he had encountered. He wondered, mostly, about who he was. Hiroki had never seen him near that playground before, though the brunet didn't go there particularly often, himself.<p>

Placing his book down on his bed, he lay down on his side and stared at the wall, before closing his eyes. The details of the boy were very vague in his memory, but he could still remember the pout of his lips, the glimmer of his eyes, and his dark hair. His heart did that weird little thump that it usually did when Akihiko did something odd, like stare off into the distance, or wrinkle his nose.

Frowning, Hiroki jumped out of bed and walked to the window overlooking the garden his mother was currently fixing up. She was bent over, head veiled by her hat, adorned in long sleeves, pants, and gloves. Hiroki speculated on just what it was she liked about the act, but quickly shook his head. He preferred to stay locked up in his room, within the enclosed space of his sanctuary, and read. Reading was his favorite pastime, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

A few minutes later, Hiroki was settled upon his bed, once again, reading through the novel he had put down in light of his sudden curiosity, when Akihiko walked into his room without knocking.

"Good afternoon," he murmured, settling himself at the foot of the bed. Hiroki rolled his eyes, but bit his tongue at the silver-haired boy's rudeness. It wasn't like he didn't _know_ it was impolite; rather, Akihiko just didn't care about that sort of thing.

"Good afternoon," Hiroki greeted, eyes never leaving the page of his book. He turned the page, fully absorbed in the text, when he had a sudden thought. Placing the novel down, Hiroki crawled over toward the edge of his Western-styled bed and rested the weight of his head on his hands, elbows making little indents onto the bed, and peered down at Akihiko. The boy on the floor swept a hand through his hair, adjusting the way-ward silver strands in front of his eyes, and then continued his writing. Each word seemed to just flow, stroke by stroke, and Hiroki mused over whether he ever _did not_ have the sudden inspiration for writing.

Shaking his head, Hiroki opened his mouth and said, "I met a boy at the playground a few nights ago."

Akihiko made a sound, pencil never leaving the page. Taking that as a sign that he was listening to Hiroki's chatter, the boy continued, "He looked sort of sad, though he never mentioned why he felt that way, just that he was running away. His bike's tire was flat, and he was just sitting on one of the swing set's seats."

Akihiko's pencil stopped, and he looked up, "Indeed?"

Hiroki nodded his head absently, "He seemed dead-set on running away, though he looked to be a few years younger. I don't know why, but I cannot help but wonder what happened to make him so gloomy. I gave him one of my candies, the idiot. I'm just... unsure... There was a policeman patrolling, and I told on him."

Hiroki stared at the bedspread, playing with a loose thread. When Akihiko spoke, he only said, "Some days, we just want to leave and never go back…"

Hiroki nodded his head in agreement, and then crawled back to the head of the bed, picking up his book. The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence, the only noises being the _scritch_-_scratch_ of pencil on paper, and the turning of pages.

Hiroki's curiosity was sated, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>'**s Note**:

Sorry, guys! I legitimately had this drabble saved and ready to go on Wednesday, but I've been getting a lot of homework, so I was unable to actually post it (I forgot, somehow). I really wanted this post and ready to go, so I decided to go ahead and do it on Friday. I'm really sorry D:

OOOOOH. For those of you that celebrate Halloween, I dressed up as Strawberry Shortcake xD It was a lot of fun! ^~^


	27. Romantic Miracle No 6

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Challenge<strong>/**Prompt****: 100 Prompts - 100 Stories Challenge/#17, heart beating.

**Spoiler Alert**: Acts 33 and 34

**Rating**: G/K

**Word Count**: 347

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 27<strong>

**Romantic Miracle No. 6**

* * *

><p>"Nii-san," Misaki started into the mirror. Adopting a slightly shy expression, the teen murmured, "I don't want to move out of Usagi-san's place. I'm dating him."<p>

A second later, Misaki was on the floor, deflated from his monumental fail of an effort. No matter what he said or did, the confession never felt quite _right_ to him. Leaning his head against the wall near the sink cabinets, Misaki thought over the possibilities.

Counting them off on his fingers, he thought, '_Well_, _Nii_- _san can always forbid me from seeing Usagi_-_san ever again… he can totally close off contact with me… he could bully me into leaving… Wait, why am I thinking so negatively?!"_

Sighing morosely, the teen rubbed his closed eyelids with the bottom of the palms of his hands so hard that he could've sworn he saw little bright red lights.

Standing back up, Misaki opened the door and turned off the lights for the bathroom, walking to the kitchen with his arms crossed and head ducked down, deep in thought. He was startled out of his meanderings when he bumped into a solid chest.

A pair of large hands steadied him for before he could fall, and Misaki's head fell on strong chest. Burying his face into the fabric of the silk tie, he breathed in steadily. The mixed scent of coffee beans, sugar, and vanilla filled his lungs, and he exhaled, already becoming more relaxed by the second.

"Misaki?" a voice grumbled from above, but Misaki heard more distinctly through the rumbling chest, the sound amplified through the many layers of his lover's body, along with a steady, slow heart beat.

"Yes?" Misaki called softly, reaching up to hesitantly wrap his arms around the small of his lover's back. His giant rabbit rubbed a stubbled cheek against Misaki's chocolate-colored hair, but the teen couldn't feel anything, so lost in the feeling of the older man against, around, and above him to.

"Don't stress over it."

Misaki smiled broadly, squeezing gently.

"I won't."

And though it was a lie, neither cared; the moment was too sweet to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>'**s Note**:

Okay, so I was thinking about writing this after reading the squee-fest of the newest Act of Junjou Romantica. GAIS. If you still haven't found out, yet, there is a Facebook page dedicated to Junjou Romantica, and it is linked to Love Stage! as well. They cleaned and translated several different Acts. xD I was _so_ happy to have found it. Just nearly squealing out of excitement. Gosh. If you haven't read it, yet, this could probably still made sense of :P

After the usual forward-slash that follows the M of FB's URL, just add in a SIH dot JR. Mmkay?


	28. Romantic Miracle No 7

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>: K+

**Word Count**: 613

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 28<strong>

**Romantic Miracle No. 7**

* * *

><p>"Is that a bear?"<p>

Misaki looked up from the wooden statue clutched within his hands. A pair of curious eyes met his own semi-horrified gaze.

"Toudou-san!"

"Is that another… bear?"

Misaki nodded his head, a sheepish smile gracing his face. His friend's eyes were impossibly wide as they surveyed the figurine of a bear with not one, not two, not even four fish… no, in fact, there were actually three bears joined in a small circle, juggling a whopping_ six fish_ between them. It was slightly heavy, and was shocking to see. The artist who had taken the time to create such an odd object must've been very proud of his achievement, by the end. Or at least embarrassed enough to sell it off quickly and quietly without a hint of hesitation.

And when Toudou-san asked to hold it, Misaki gratefully handed it over, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips when the other teen grunted at the unexpected weight.

"It's pretty heavy," his friend sounded mildly impressed, eyes scanning the details of the bears and their pedestal. As he did so, Misaki's phone vibrated and he remembered with a wince: Usagi-san. He was expecting him to get home early, so that they could go out to dinner later that night. What would Misaki do with the… the statue of the three magnificently talented bears in the mean time?

"You think I could borrow this," Toudou inquired, a finger poking the inner-ear of the only bear clutching a fish fully within its paw. "I would love to show it to one of my friends. He's fascinated with oddities like this."

And Misaki nearly cried from the joy. He could feel it within his very being.

'_Toudou-san_,' his inner chibi cried out, hugging itself with tears cascading down its cheeks in happiness. '_I'm so lucky to have a friend like you_!'

But in reality, Misaki merely nodded his head and said as nonchalantly as he could possibly manage, at the moment, which was near babbling, "Y-yeah, you can. You don't even need to give it back tomorrow. Keep it for as long as you want," despite himself, Misaki felt himself tearing up, and he silently cursed his emotional turmoil, and Usagi-chichi himself.

Toudou-san made a slight sound of concern and tilted his head, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, certainly. Never been better!" Misaki placed his hands on his hips and chuckled heartily, "_Ho! Ho! Ho!_"

Toudou-san felt a drop of sweat trail down his forehead, "I'll take your word for it."

When his _best and truly dear_ friend had left with the bears clutched to his chest carefully, Misaki let out a sigh of relief and picked up his cell phone, which had been vibrating for the last four minutes or so.

"Hello, Takahashi speaking," Misaki answered politely. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Misaki," his lover said. "I know you saw the caller I.D., why are you answering like that?"

"I honestly have no idea," Misaki laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head at his own nervousness. When he let the arm drop back to his side, he stated, "I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Just checking up," Usagi-san replied. "I love you."

Misaki felt a blush stain his cheeks, and cleared his throat roughly. "Stop being so embarrassing. Bye."

He blushed even harder when he realized his protests were becoming less and less usual. Vaguely, he wondered just when he had become so easy-going in his denials, and when they'd all but disappeared most of the time.

He shook the thoughts from his head of chocolate hair and lightly slapped his cheeks, continuing on his way towards the loft.

_To be continued in the next drabble…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

That hiatus, though XD Sorry! My muse comes and goes, like how half of the month of December, Florida was really hot. ;D And I meant to update on Christmas, but forgot :p Happy late Christmas!

I'll be answering reviews in PMs, for now on.


	29. Romantic Miracle No 8

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>: K

**Word Count**: 510

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 29<strong>

**Romantic Miracle No. 8**

* * *

><p>When Misaki arrived back at the apartment, it was to find his giant rabbit already seated on the sofa, arm wrapped around his beloved, stoic Suzuki-san, cigarette tucked between his lips, and television blaring.<p>

"Did you finish your manuscript?"

"Relax," Usagi-san curled his fingers around the cigarette, slipping it out of his mouth and blowing out a thin ring of smoke. "I'm ahead of schedule. You won't get any angry phone calls from Aikawa during our dinner, tonight."

Misaki sighed and shook his head in mild amusement, with only the slightest twinge of annoyance, before plopping down next to his lover. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A familiar weight beside him shifted, the unmistakable crunch of a cigarette being put out soon following. Seconds later, an arm settled and wrapped around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling with Misaki."

Misaki opened one emerald eye and glanced at his lover's serene face. The brunet hesitated, and with a mental shrug, turned over in his seated position and crowded into Usagi-san's own space, sighing blithely as he shut his eye, once again.

"Misaki?" Usagi-san murmured after a few moments spent in silence. Misaki cleared his throat, before nodding his head in acknowledgment and muttering a soft noise.

"Are you tired?" he felt the hand strung around his shoulders rub his arm in a soft caress. The brunet bit back a smile; nevertheless, he felt himself relax even further into his lover's side as the light massage continued. The inevitable yawn followed swiftly thereafter.

"I guess I have my answer," and before he knew it, he felt himself being lifted in mid-air. With a start, Misaki gripped his silver-haired rabbit's neck.

"Oi," the brunet hit Usagi-san's back. "What are you doing?"

"Were you comfortable?" the older man retorted in amusement.

Misaki grumbled, a scarlet blush staining his cheeks, and tucked his head into Usagi-san's chest to hide his obvious embarrassment at being caught off-guard.

Once they had made it upstairs, Usagi-san let Misaki fall unceremoniously and topple onto the mattress.

"Can't you just, I don't know," Misaki blew a tuft of hair out of his face. "_Place_ me on the bed, instead of _dropping_ me?"

He could _feel_ the shrug he knew he had earned, and Misaki shook his head complacently, knowing that was one argument he would _never_ win.

The brunet groaned before sitting up, pulling his turtle-neck up and over his head. Running a hand through his hair, it took a few seconds before Misaki noticed how close Usagi-san was to his face.

With a startled gasp, the younger man fell back on the bed awkwardly, narrowing his gaze as Usagi-san loomed over his smaller form smugly.

"Why?" he made a face.

"Why what?"

"Why would you ruin what could've been a potentially nice moment?"

The older man merely shrugged his shoulders in an unconcerned fashion, lips quirking up into a small smile. Misaki sighed as Usagi-san finally dropped down beside him, hair tickling his temples as an arm settled over his side, dragging him closer and intertwining the two together.

"How much time do we have before dinner?"

Akihiko lifted up his arm to check his watch.

"About five hours."

Misaki leaned back on the pillows and slid beneath the blankets.

"I'm going to take a nap."

The groan that immediately followed satisfied Misaki thoroughly, and he felt an uncharacteristically mischievous smile take form upon his lips.

He hoped the rest of the day went as smooth as he felt it had, already.

And with a frown, he realized he had just jinxed himself.

'_Dammit_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

So, a quick continuation :D Hope you guys enjoyed this bit of fluff!

Thank you to the few people who followed, favorited, and reviewed :D


	30. Romantic Miracle No 9

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>: K

**Word Count**: About 1300

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 30<strong>

**Romantic Miracle No. 9**

* * *

><p>"You got the keys?" Misaki called out, shrugging on his jacket.<p>

"Of course," Usagi-san muttered, stomping on the floor, trying to get his bloody shoes on properly. They were new, and he wasn't looking forward to breaking them in tonight. Lifting up his leg and bending it at the knee, he reached back and fixed the back of the stubborn shoe before repeating a similar task on his right foot. Once he had them both on, he held out a hand and waggled his fingers, "Give me your phone."

Grumbling, Misaki handed his phone over to his lover, as well as his pager. With both devices relinquished and shut off, Usagi-san added them to the bag he was carrying. As per their agreement, both men had managed to clear their work schedules, and had agreed to not even touch their phones while they went out to dinner.

"Perfect," Usagi-san smiled brightly, eager to go on their first date in what seemed to have been forever. "Ready?"

"Ready," Misaki met his gaze and smiled, just as brilliantly as his lover. For better or for worse, this date was happening. He recalled the moment he had jinxed himself, hours earlier, and felt his grin twitch at the corners just the slightest bit, trying to downturn into a grimace. When Usagi-san caught sight of it, he took a step closer and placed his hands on Misaki's shoulders, brushing his lips over the brunet's forehead.

"Relax," he said. And Misaki felt the tension leave, a blush warming up his cheeks. "Now, let's go."

Trying not to meander over just what could go wrong, Misaki left the loft first.

* * *

><p>"Takahashi, party of two," Misaki announced, before the woman out front could question. She lowered her head and scanned the list on the podium in front of her, then bobbed her head in recognition.<p>

"A server will be right with you in a few moments," she said, turning her head to the side slightly and placing two of her fingers on a wireless bluetooth device, calling for someone to seat the couple. Just as promised, a young woman who looked to be a few years older than Misaki with blond highlights decorating her naturally dark brown hair, done up in a tight ponytail, was by their side in a matter of a few seconds.

"Hello, please follow me," she whirled around with the surety of someone who had learned the ropes of the trade long ago, leading them to a door at the back of the restaurant, tucking into an unobstructed corner. When she opened the door, a corridor with several other evenly space doors, several meters apart from each other, spanned the expanse of the long hallway. Guiding them to a door labeled with the number five upon its solid, maroon surface, she knocked on it softly, and then opened it when no answering sound came from within.

"Please seat yourselves," she advised them briskly, holding her clasped clipboard to her stomach. "Your server will be with you momentarily."

Misaki took in the room like air, eyes scanning the cream-colored walls and tastefully selected dark furniture. The table was covered in a solidly white cloth that made Misaki wince just lat the sight of it, reminding him of just _how_ unrefined his own manners were. He hoped he didn't dirty it, by accident.

Taking a seat, Misaki was still in apparent awe of the room, still glancing over every single inch. It had been artfully and carefully done over, not a detail out of place to create a relaxing atmosphere for those wealthy enough to warrant the privacy.

When the door opened and their server stepped in, Misaki caught his lover's amused gaze and ducked his head, playing with his hands on his lap.

"Hello, my name is Maru, and I will be your server for tonight," the blond man said in deep, dulcet tones, placing a menu in front of the both of them. Misaki was instantly reminded of a teacher from his primary school with a similar, calming voice. "May I start you off with a drink or appetizer?"

After they had ordered their drinks - Misaki went with a Sprite and Usagi-san with a glass of water, ordering a glass of champagne to go with their coming first course - and their appetizers, after some decision-making went into it, the server left with a polite, professional grin and closed the door shut behind him.

"I remember the last time we went to a restaurant like this," Misaki recalled, slumping down in his seat and rolling head on the top of the straight back. "Isaka-san somehow managed to find us while he was drunk."

"He was being annoying," Usagi-san commented, rapping his hands against the tops of his thighs. "I still have no idea how he found us."

"Maybe he called Aikawa-san, and she told him?"

"But I hadn't told _her_."

"She has to have _some_ way to keep tabs on you, in case you escape the country to avoid a deadline," Misaki chuckled at the thought, sitting up straight in his seat when the server came back in, rolling a small table with their appetizers and drinks in front of him. They politely thanked him, after being served and the champagne uncorked, and gave their final order of food and deserts once prompted.

Halfway through their respective meals, Misaki felt eyes on his head. Glancing up while noisily slurping up a noodle, he noticed his lover's violet orbs, distant, as if he were a million miles away. Usagi-san slowly chewed his salad, probably not noticing that he was unconsciously staring at Misaki the entire time.

"'sagi-san?" Misaki swallowed his food before calling out. The man seemed to startle out of his daze and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Misaki?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about something."

"What about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing important. Just an appearance Aikawa wants me to make at some gala."

"Oh, really?" Misaki perked up. "Where's it being held?"

"Marukawa Shouten," Usagi-san picked up his glass of champagne, swirling it around slowly before sipping delicately. Misaki marveled at the grace such a simple gesture exemplified. "They have this annual party where they invite all their authors and editors from their top departments. It's really just a way for people to mingle and make connections. I told her I didn't want to go, but then she brought up the fact that I haven't been to one in over four years..."

Misaki frowned when his lover sighed petulantly.

"Well, if you have to go, you have to go. If I could come, I would."

Usagi-san put down his fork and leaned forward in his seat to place his hand over Misaki's smaller one, squeezing gently, before letting go and sitting back.

After a few minutes, he mumbled something to himself.

"What was that?"

"Maybe I can convince her to allow me to bring you with me. Those parties are never any fun without you there."

Misaki felt a blush light up his cheeks once again, and coughed into his hand to ward away his embarrassment at the casually made compliment. "Well, okay."

"Misaki?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Usagi-san smiled gently, affection lighting up his face. Misaki's blush only grew all the brighter, and he took the incentive - after having coached himself to do this over the past few weeks - to lean over and place a chaste kiss on the man's cheek and repeating the sentiment.

The rest of their dinner, up until dessert, was spent in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

You can sense how much I avoided describing their food, huh? =/ I'm sorry XDD

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed these silly ickle drabbles of mine. Hopefully, this was worth the wait? We have one or two pieces to go for this arc, and then we're finished with this one. :3

Anyone wanna guess what's gonna happen next? Guess, guess, guesssss! :D

*is shameless for those reviews*


	31. Romantic Miracle No 10

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>:** T**

**Word Count**: About 650

**Warning**(**s**): Innuendo

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 31<strong>

**Romantic Miracle No. 10**

* * *

><p>It was when their server had taken their empty plates and replaced them with their desserts that it finally happened; the consequence of Misaki's accidental jinx.<p>

Chuckling over a joke Usagi-san had artfully told, they hadn't realized someone else was in the room with them until they heard that someone clear their throat politely.

Glancing to the right, Misaki's smile froze on his face when he recognized the individual.

"I-Ijuuin-sensei?" he stammered, frowning and ducking his head to wipe at his eyes, sure they were deceiving him. When he lifted his head of chocolate brown hair again, the man was still standing there, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"And how did you find us?" Usagi-san grunted, eyes narrowed carefully at the other author. Ijuuin seemingly played no mind to the hostile suspicion lurking within Misaki's lover's eyes, eyes never straying from the brunet. Until they did.

"I have my ways, Usami-sensei," the man murmured mysteriously. Misaki was suddenly struck at how uncomfortable he was becoming in the man's presence. Too often they had crossed paths, and this was more than something he could write off as simple coincidence.

"Can you please leave?" Misaki asked, startling the two men at the hard edge in his voice. He had even startled himself, true be told. "We were having a nice dinner alone. I have no idea how you found us, but we spent weeks planning this. To be alone."

Ijuuin's usual smile down turned swiftly, and Misaki wondered if this was the day the man would finally understand that no meant no, no matter how gentle Misaki was with the words, always wary of alienating his favorite manga-ka.

"Fine," he smiled softly, walking over and ruffling Misaki's hair. "I'll leave. Enjoy your dinner, munchkin."

And just as quickly as he had arrived, he left.

"How did he find us?" Usagi-san grumbled, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed in front of him. "I made extra care to not mention this little venture to anyone, especially since it's our anniversary."

"I have no idea either," Misaki picked up his fork to cut a small slice of his cake. A bowl of ice cream had been set in front of them, moments before Ijuuin had walked in, and he scooped some onto his plate along with it, moaning as he took a bite. The taste seemed to settle evenly upon every single one of his taste buds, both bitter and sweet complemented exponentially.

When he glanced up at his lover, Usagi-san was staring at him, eyes smoldering in their desire. Misaki flushed at the look, feeling a clench of arousal low in his belly. After breaking off their stare, the silver-haired author picked up his own fork and sampled the concoction.

"Hm," he made a sound of contemplation.

"What is it?" Misaki questioned, taking a sip of the champagne that had soon replaced his Sprite.

"I feel like this can taste so much better," he sighed mournfully, pouting slightly in a woe-is-me manner.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, if Misaki fed it to me..."

Misaki thought on it for a moment, before sliding his chair over to his lover with ease. Picking up his fork, he scooped up some ice cream and cake and carefully lead the utensil towards his lover's mouth, muttering a, "Say ah!"

Usagi-san placed his lips over the fork, licking his lips slowly once he was finished with his "first real taste" of the dessert.

"Delicious," he murmured, lifting a hand to caress Misaki's cheek. He wiped at a smudge, a mixture of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream, and licked at his thumb. "But not as delicious as it is on Misaki."

Misaki's face reddened to the point of appearing feverish, and he batted at his lover's hands.

"Idiot, don't say embarrassing things like that!"

All Usagi-san did in reply was smirk gleefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

*wipes off sweat from forehead* It got a bit hot in this ficlet. Usagi-san clearly would prefer to eat his food on Misaki, rather than be civilized and eat it on a bloody plate XDD

I may be inclined to write a separate spin-off, one lemony in its flavor, if I feel the need to... *coughreviewmaybecough*

Anyway, thank you to everyone who has continued to favorite, follow, and review this collection faithfully. I'm really am just ecstatic by the increases every single time!


	32. Romantic Miracle No 11

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>: K+

**Word Count**: About 1500

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 32<strong>

**Romantic Miracle No. 11**

* * *

><p>Soon after dinner, Misaki and Usagi-san found themselves in the elevator leading to their loft. Both were quiet, a comfortable silence allowing the pair to become lost in their own respective thoughts.<p>

Misaki glanced down at his hands and realized he was wringing them in his nervousness, before pulling them apart and laying them carefully by his side. When he looked at his lover, Usagi-san was busy staring up at the lit-up number above the door of the elevator, observing as it grew as dark as the rest, another number subsequently bright with light soon after.

'_You can do this Misaki_,' he egged himself on, biting his lip. '_He can't possibly hate what you've gotten him_.'

Another glance to his lover and he mentally groaned to himself, '_At least, you can hope he doesn't_.'

He started out of his own thoughts when a ding resounded off the walls of the cramped space, doors sliding open smoothly. Shaking his head at himself - after all, he'd just seen the number that was lit up beforehand - Misaki took a step out of the elevator after his lover, and headed straight towards the door of the loft.

With what seemed to not be a care in the world, Usagi-san took the keys out of his trousers pocket and unlocked the door, leaning back to allow Misaki to walk in first. Grumbling under his breath about chivalry not being needed between two men, the brunet stepped out of his shoes, neatly placing them next to the wall a few feet away from the door.

Psyching himself up once again as Usagi-san toed his own dark shoes off with a sigh that seemed to be of relief, he sighed himself and straightened up.

"Misaki?" Usagi-san called. When he glanced up at his lover's violet orbs, he noticed the curious question lurking behind them.

"Can you go to the living room?" he shifted uneasily from foot to foot. Waving a hand towards the staircase, he elaborated with a, "I need to get something real quick."

Usagi-san nodded his head in agreement, though the question was still left hanging in the air between them. Refusing to show just how much the silence was truly unnerving him, Misaki headed towards the stairs, jogging from one step to the next. Once he arrived at the top, he took a deep breath before hurrying to his own private room.

Closing the door softly, Misaki immediately walked to his closet, sliding it open and kneeling on the carpeted floor. He dragged over two shopping bags, uncovering the three gift boxes from within them. Ducking his head, he covered his face with his dark fringe and tapped on one of the larger ones. After a few deep breaths, he launched his head back up with a determined expression on his face, slapping his cheeks softly.

He stood up and left the room, his own footfalls drown out by the sounds of his rapidly beating heart, in his own ears, as he walked down the stairs. When he arrived at the living room, Usagi-san was lounging on one of the sofas, arms stretched over the expanse of the back. When he heard Misaki's approach, he sat up slightly, eyes widening at the bundle Misaki carried in his arms.

"Misaki?" he questioned again, dropping his hands to his lap as the brunet neared. Rather than answer the question, Misaki thrust two boxes in his face.

"Here," he said. When Usagi-san did nothing but stare at the presents before him, he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away. "Open them."

Still skeptical, the silver-haired man took them both, balancing the larger one on his lap as he turned over the other. It was wrapped delicately in jade paper, the color off-set by the darker, forest-green bow atop the cover. Settling down, Usagi-san opened it and marveled at its contents.

When he could no longer just stare at it, he pulled out the present and set the empty box and cover off to the side.

In his hands rested a custom-made bear, one made of a different, softer fur than his usual, larger and coarser Suzuki-san. It was a tannish brown, a tuft of darker hair placed artfully between two small ears, round ears. It wore clothing, this one did; light, white-washed jeans, and a jacket. What struck Usagi-san the most of its characteristics were the large, emerald eyes affixed on its face. Caressing it reverently, he turned it over, searching for some sort of tag.

Instead of a tag, however, he encountered a name stitched on its bottom right foot. The name, "Misaki".

Finding his throat was burning in a way he hadn't felt since they'd shared their first kiss, Usagi-san settled with a bright, beaming smile in his lover's direction. Misaki immediately cleared his own throat, a blush staining his cheeks in the most delicious way possible.

Before he was able to act on the thoughts that blush brought to mind, Misaki threw a pointed look in the direction of the other gift before demanding him to open it up, already.

With excitement, but not less care, Usagi-san picked up the larger gift, taking the time to admire the effort to which his younger lover obviously put into selecting and wrapping it up. The paper, this time, was a silver so bleached, it looked white when the light hit it in certain areas. The bow was, of course, a brilliant shade of violet.

Having an idea of what was in the box was nothing compared to the reality. The bear, this time, was white with strands of inter-woven silvery bits littering the fur. The fur was, no less, still as soft the Misaki bear. A darker tuft of silver hair lay between the larger ears. What was most notable, of course, were the accessories Misaki had selected for it: a manacle, top hat, and a black, neatly pressed suit, complete with tie, oxford shirt, and trousers. Really, it was a rather fancy bear. Smiling giddily at the love that seemed to come off the item itself, he vaguely recognized the violet irises similar to his own.

Laying them on his lap, he played with them before he noticed another box lurking at the top of his peripheral vision. Quirking an eyebrow upwards, he nearly made a comment, before realizing the gift was smaller than the rest; much, much smaller. Somberly, he decided to forgo the show he had made of upturning the previous others, and tried to removed the cover of the box.

As if to frustrate him, he realized there was another box within it, and shot a look of amusement Misaki's way. His lover merely bit his lip, though Usagi-san could recognize the sparkle within his emerald orbs. Sighing, he lifted up the box and felt his heart jump in his throat. Swallowing carefully around the lump, he placed the larger box on his right, before he carefully flipped open the lid of the box, and gasped at its contents.

A ring.

Misaki had gotten him a ring. A _ring_. The fact that it was a ring caused Usagi-san to feel an air of possessiveness around the object. In fact, he even felt his hands shake as he traced the single gem that decorate the band of the ring. The ring.

"I feel possessive, too, ya know," Misaki babbled on helplessly, the silence having become way too much for him. "But you don't have to wear the ring if you don't want to. In fact, I'll take it back if you hate it. I know it's not something you would've ever expected of me..."

He trailed off, eyes widening when Usagi-san pointedly slid the ring onto his left hand's ring finger. The implications of such placement weren't lost on the brunet, and he made a noise at the back of his throat.

Standing up smoothly, after having placed the bears in an upright position near the sofa's arms, he took out his own ring box.

"It seems," he drawled lightly, opening the box for Misaki. "That great minds do, indeed, think alike."

A ring with the likeness of the one he had bought for his silver-haired lover sat proudly within the small, black box. Gasping, Misaki bit his lip and nodded his head, taking the ring and sliding it on his own ring finger.

Unlike Usagi-san's own, which held a single emerald jewel, Misaki's held a violet gem. It seemed they'd both wanted to leave their own, identifying mark on the other.

"I love you," he proclaimed wildly, arms coming to intertwine around Usagi-san's neck. Unhesitantly, just like the first time he had properly announced it.

"As I do you," Usagi-san grinned, sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

I've officially run out of ideas. Anyone wanna prompt me?

And I hope you guys enjoyed this drabble. Last in this silly arc.


	33. Terrorist Miracle No 5

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>: K+

**Word Count**: About 650

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 33<strong>

**Terrorist Miracle No. 5**

* * *

><p>When Miyagi had gotten home, he hadn't been expecting... quite this disaster. Maybe a recently failed experiment with cabbage dishes, but never this. Standing at the threshold of his apartment's entrance, he took a careful step back and turned. The only thing to do was to make a run for it. Yep, that was it.<p>

"Miyagi!" He heard a voice call from the living room, and he knew he shouldn't have made so much noise opening the door. But the damn thing kept getting jammed, and he hadn't bothered to call management about having maintenance fix it up, yet.

Clearing his throat, Miyagi masked his fight or flight instinct with an overly calm, "I'm home!"

At the sight of his lover covered head to toe in pajamas depicting a panda with a mustache, he nearly lost his projected calm. Taking a deep breath, he tried to conceal his quirking grin.

But then Shinobu shifted his arm and brought Miyagi's attention to a stuffed panda, the same panda patterned on his pajamas, and Miyagi just... burst out laughing.

Dropping to his knees at the pain in his stomach, Miyagi tried to wrestle himself back into a semblance of calm, but one glance back up at Shinobu brought him to tears of laughter.

"Welcome home," Shinobu's tone was at a level of malevolence Miyagi hadn't ever realized was possible. Startled, he sat back up and sobered almost immediately. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, help me put all this panda stuff away."

The front hallway of Miyagi's apartment was chock full of the lot of merchandise of the same panda. The sheer amount of material used for this venture seemed to have absolutely no limits, from a simple stationary set, to a handkerchief and hand towel set in a plastic package within an opened box.

"What is all this, anyway?" Miyagi carefully didn't linger on Shinobu's lithe figure, instead choosing to gaze at the many, many pandas littering the floor of his apartment. "And why did you get so much of it?"

He carefully toed off his shoes and into a pair of slippers placed a step above the entryway. Picking up a monogrammed necktie with a black and white color scheme, he snickered and dropped it back on the pile of boxes he'd taken it from.

"It's from a girl at the university," Shinobu said vaguely. When no other words of explanation followed the statement came from the teen, Miyagi lifted his head from his inspection of the panda phone cases he'd discovered, and raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"And?" Miyagi trailed off, the word in itself a question.

Sighing, Shinobu leaned against the wall and said, "She's running a charity drive at an anime convention for the conservation of endangered species. Apparently, this is the mascot of a light novel that'd recently had some sort of anime launched based on it. The organization she's representing made a deal with a company already creating the merchandise, and they managed to get the initial price lowered in light of the cause."

"And what anime would that be?" Miyagi asked curiously, closing a box that'd only held a piled of mugs.

"Something Romantica," Shinobu said, shrugging his shoulders after his quick contemplation. "I really don't re- Miyagi?"

Miyagi immediately backed away from the boxes with a widened look of panic in his eyes.

"What is it?" Shinobu questioned, arms crossed, panda clutched to his chest, and eyebrow furrowed in worry. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no," Miyagi chuckled nervously, running a hand through his dark strands of hair. "I just... remembered something."

Turning around, Miyagi muttered something about taking a quick nap, and stumbled into his bed several seconds after.

'Usami is ruining my life,' Miyagi thought, rolling over on his side on the bed.

When Shinobu came into the bedroom moments later, still holding the panda plushie and still wearing the same cotton panda-imprinted pajamas, he realized it was much more than that.

He was steadily changing them to fit his twisted, dirty image.

With that thought in mind, Miyagi vowed for vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

So, I didn't go through with what I previously said I would do, because muse said no :P

Thank you all for the sweet reviews! And the follows and favorites, of course.


	34. Egoist Miracle No 4

**Of Tender Moments and Sweet Embraces**

**Junjou Romantica Drabbles**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>: K+

**Word Count**: About 230

**Warning**(**s**): Angst

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 34<strong>

**Egoist Miracle No. 4**

* * *

><p>It was cold outside, the snow piling up onto the increasingly darkening road, though the noise level was certainly not as loud as it could be, considering he was out on Christmas night. It seemed as if the distant honks of the cars and the sounds of television screens advertising products or special news broadcasts about this city or other weren't penetrating the sort of force field that sheltered the park, at that moment.<p>

Hiroki sighed out through his nose, bringing his head down into the warmth of the scarf he had around his neck. The familiar scent of jasmine, of sweat, of the certain darkness that was his lover wafted up, having still clung to it even after all these months apart. As if the man had just left that morning, his scarf one of the few articles of clothing he'd neglected to take with him on the way to one of his many jobs, or maybe even school.

"Damn you, Nowaki," he called out mutinously, voice muffled through the thick fabric of the scarf. A breeze kicked off at that moment, hitting Hiroki with a force of disintegrating snowflakes and frosty air.

And as the wind stung his cheeks and his eyes, he allowed himself this numbness, this emptiness, this moment of impenetrable silence... for he had expected nothing less, on this long, cold night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

I thought I would go ahead and write a quick drabble before Chrissy Day was over. Happy holidays, everyone, despite all this sadness :3

poor hiroki D;

Thanks for all the support, again!


End file.
